crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulosus Bellum
The Fabulosus Bellum (ファブロサスベッルム Faburosasu Berrum) is a well-known myth in the CrosseDestinieS world. Fabulosus Bellum is "legendary war" in Latin Story Prologue The universe of ''Fabulosus Bellum ''began with one god: the progenitor god Mihilo. One day, he decided to create different worlds and creatures to heal his loneliness. Using his power, he created the universe in pairs; day and night, sun and moon, earth and sea, life and death, and humans and other gods. Amongst Mihilo's first children were a girl, Eos, and a boy, Chaos. Mihilo charged the two to maintain the balance of the world by assigning them one of two dualities, while he slept to maintain the existence of the universe. He made Eos the goddess of the sun, light, and life, and Chaos the god of the moon, dark, and death. He charged both of them to protect and guide the humans and other gods. Before going to sleep, Mihilo gave them two warnings: with every action is a consequence, and no matter what, the line between light and dark must not be crossed nor challenged; the concept became known as Divine Law. Legendary War Eos and Chaos followed their father's order of keeping the world balanced for many years. But as time passed, Chaos developed romantic feelings for Eos, but knowing of Mihilo's two rules, he kept his feelings locked-up. Chaos soon replaced his feelings with jealously for Eos; Eos was loved by the humans and gods as a "goddess of good" and Chaos was stereotyped by everyone as a "god of evil." Consumed with anger for Eos and the humans, Chaos spread his darkness throughout the world by creating negative emotions in all hearts- doubt, fear, hatred, etc. When Eos saw this, she decided to grant certain humans special powers to give the world hope; humans with the ability to create whatever they wanted without consequence- the Creators. When Chaos learned of the Creators' existence, he decided to create 10 gods out of pieces of his own heart to challenge the Creators- the Avatars. The result of the Creators and Avatars' constant rivalry with each other got the entire world involved. On one side, Creators, humans, and other good magical creatures. The opposing side, the Avatars, demons, and other bad magical creatures who have sworn allegiance with Chaos. With the constant fighting, Chaos grew more powerful with the hatred and blood. Eos feared Chaos, and simply wished it all to end. Just when she began losing hope, one human girl stood-up and decided to face Chaos: the first ancestor of the Sakura Family. Seeing her bravery, Eos granted her the power she needed to defeat Chaos' army. When Chaos saw the Sakura progenitor's integrity and bravery, he soon realized the errors of his ways, and decided for the War to end once and for all. He formed his army into a single, wicked soul that embodied all the evil in the world and took it into himself, changing him into a demonic dragon. Eos decided to place her entire being into a weapon for the Sakura progenitor- a scythe- and the two fought for many days and nights, until finally, the Sakura progenitor killed Chaos and sealed the demonic energy into a sacred tree that would bloom for many years to keep the seal permanent. Epilogue When the War ended and Chaos and Eos died, the two became souls that wandered with not place to go. The constant fighting awakened Mihilo, who was horrified of what happened while he was asleep. As punishment for what they had done, he banished Eos and Chaos into two seperate dimensions; the Unseen Worlds. He created Arx, the heavenly realm for Eos, and the Gurges, the realm of death for Chaos. Both were punished to live forever, in shame of what they had done. Before Eos and Chaos accepted their punishment, Mihilo told them there is a way to atone for their sins; he made a prophecy: when the Earth is rotted and on the verge of ruin, either gods will be chosen to entrust their power to one person and save the world. However, only Mihilio could choose who can decide. To this day, Mihilio sleeps to maintain the world's existence, while Eos and Chaos wait in their realms until they are needed again.